Funds are requested via the S10 NIH funding mechanism to purchase a VisualSonics Vevo 2100 high-resolution small-animal ultrasound imaging system to be shared by 10 major projects (representing 6 investigators who have 12 NIH-funded grants) and 6 minor projects. Each of the 16 projects will yield value-added benefits from the use of the Vevo 2100. Such a shared capability does not exist at the University of Illinois although many of the seminal ultrasound imaging discoveries can be traced to the more than 60 years of basic science ultrasound research at the University of Illinois. However, as the University investigators transition their research closer to direct clinical activities, high- frequency ultrasound imaging (qualitative and quantitative) of small animals under efficient high- throughput and longitudinal study conditions require the type of system being requested. Our proposal outlines the (1) scientific need;(2) technical support, administration, oversight;(3) representative investigator research applications;(4) institutional commitment;and (5) academic community benefit of our proposed VisualSonics Vevo 2100 system. The Vevo 2100 will be managed by a team with established ultrasound expertise and animal-based studies (included herein: frog, mouse, rat, rabbit, cat) with substantial institutional support. General Relevance: Our proposed VisualSonics Vevo 2100 system provides users with high-resolution qualitative and quantitative ultrasound imaging capabilities in order to better develop, characterize, and treat human diseases using small animal models. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested via the S10 NIH funding mechanism to purchase a VisualSonics Vevo 2100 high-resolution small-animal ultrasound imaging system to be shared by 10 major projects (representing 6 investigators who have 12 NIH-funded grants) and 6 minor projects. Such a shared capability does not exist at the University of Illinois although many of the seminal ultrasound imaging discoveries can be traced to the more than 60 years of basic science ultrasound research at the University of Illinois. Our proposed Vevo 2100 system provides users with high-resolution qualitative and quantitative ultrasound imaging capabilities in order to better develop, characterize, and treat human diseases using small animal models.